It is proposed to hold a conference to be entitled, "Neurotransmitters and Hypotheses of Psychiatric Disorders." The conference would include individuals expert in most of the several compounds proposed as neurotransmitters to compare the state of knowledge and the nature of the problems involved in relating each to psychiatric illness. A particularly important aspect of the conference would involve bringing together individuals from clinical research with basic biological investigators to ask questions which cross several different potential transmitters that might be involved in psychiatric disorders. The conference would be particularly concerned with areas of need for further knowledge and the manner in which current knowledge might be directly related to clinical research.